The New Girl In Town
by SoapStar4Life
Summary: *very first story, constructive critisism is nice. A new girl auditions for the Corny Collins show. a new love begins mutual ground is met and secrets are revealed
1. A New Girl Needed

"Great just absolutely perfect! Why these girls can't keep there legs closed is beyond me!" Velma Von Tussle exclaimed as Corny informed her that one of their council girls would have to be off the show on a count of pregnancy, and that they would need to hold auditions for a replacement.

"I know Velma I didn't even see it coming."

"Well whatever the show starts in like half and hour, so I need you to inform the other council members that she will be leaving for a period of time, but don't tell them why. Then at the end of the show announce that we will be holding auditions tomorrow sometime during school, because that way we will only get the really committed and talented girls out to audition."

"But Velma that promotes cutting class, I don't think we can do that."

"Yes we can, now just go and talk to the council kids. Alright?"

"Fine." Corny finished storming off.

"Ugh, he's such a child." Velma muttered to herself, as she headed off to talk to the boss about the time of the auditions.

Across town in a small dance studio just twenty minutes away form the high school, Annabelle petite 17 year old auburn haired girl, pirouetted and piqued around the studio to swan lake. She loved the feeling of the movements of ballet, it was just such a beautiful form of dancing. As the music came to an end she plopped herself down on the floor and started her cool down. Looking up she sighed, if only her mother understood how important and beautiful ballet was to her. but all she cared about was that Corny Collins show and how they danced, if you could even call it dancing. All those kids could do was wail their arms around step to the time of some pop tart music. It was pitiful really, but that was what her mother pushed her to be like. "Why can't you just dance like those kids. Don't you want to go somewhere in that business. Try and get on the show. Stop with that art you call ballet, it's nothing like what those kids can do." God she just knew nothing.

Taking one final deep stretch and putting her nose to he ground, Annabelle rose from her spot on the ground, gathered her stuff and headed home.

"Hey there teenage Baltimore" _Great just what I wanted to hear when I come through the door. _

Annabelle thought to herself as she prepared her after dance meal like every other normal day of her life. Her mother idolized the kids off the Corny Collins show, and pushed her daughter to become just like them. But Annabelle completely despised them. As she her meal she could hear the shows host's voice booming from the TV.

"Corny Collins show! Brought to you by

Ultra Clutch Hairspray!"

_Yah Ultra Clutch the most chemically induced crap to ever seep into our environment, disgusting._

"Ev'ry afternoon

When the clock strikes four

(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

A crazy bunch of kids

Crash through that door

(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)"

_Wow the most honest line in that whole little song. "Crazy kids" you got that right. You'd have to be crazy to ever wanna dance like they do!_

They throw off their coats

And leave the squares behind

And then they shake it, shake it, shake it

Like they're losing their mind

You'll never see them frown

'Cause they're the nicest kids in town

_Lie. You defiantly see them frown, especially that little frosted pop tart Amber. Always whines about something. _

Every afternoon

You turn your T.V. on

(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)

And we know you turn the sound up

When your parents are gone, yeah

(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)

_God lord. I wish I could turn it DOWN! _

And then you twist and shout

For your favorite star

And once you've practiced every step

That's in your repertoire

You better come on down

And meet the nicest kids in town

_Yah TWIST the volume knob, and SHOUT at my mom to stop watching this crap._

Nice white kids

Who like to lead the way

And once a month

We have our "negro day!"

And I'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round

Mr. Corny Collins

With the latest, greatest Baltimore sound!!

_Wow way to subtly point out that they're all white. NOT. _

So every afternoon

Drop everything

(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

Who needs to read and write

When you can dance and sing?

(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

Forget about your algebra

And calculus

You can always do your homework

On the morning bus

Can't tell a verb from a noun

They're the nicest kids in town

_AHAHAH "Can't tell a verb from a noun." who writes this that's just funny. I bet they don't even know their being called dumb on local TV._

Roll Call!!

COUNCIL MEMBERS

I'm Amber!

Brad!

Tammy!

Fender!

Brenda!

Sketch!

Shelley!

Lou Ann!

And I'm...LINK!

(All of the girls scream.)

_Oh lord that Link has to have an ego check REALLY soon, before he knows it his head'll be too big to fit in the damn tv station._

CORNY (& COUNCIL MEMBERS)

So, if every night you're shaking

As you lie in bed

(mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony)

And the bass and drums

Are pounding in your head

(mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony)

Who cares about sleep

When you can snooze in

School?

They'll never get to college

But they sure look cool

Don't need a cap and a gown

'Cause they're the nicest

Kids in town

They're the nicest. Nicest

They're the nicest, nicest

They're the sugar 'n' spicest,

The nicest kids in...

Kids in town!

_Good now I can eat in peace!_

_"_ANNABELLE!" Great what did her mother want now?

"yes mother?"

"Get in your room and start practicing those Corny Collins dance moves. You're going to try out for the Corny Collins show!"

"What? NO! I hate that show, why would I want to put myself through some crappy audition for something that is so stupid."

As she finished saying all this she knew she shouldn't have, she should have just agreed and gone to her room to vent. She saw that look in her mom's eye, the same look she got every time Annabelle mentioned wanting to be a Prima Ballerina, or teach Ballet. Annabelle braced herself for what came next. She was so shocked the first time her mother had hit her, that she didn't speak for a whole week afraid she might say something to set her off. But that didn't help, apparently she couldn't do anything to her mothers high standards. So after that week she learned to talk little, make her self scarce, and always agree with her mother. This helped lower the amounts of times she got the shit slapped out of her. Unfortunately for Annabelle she was built very petite and even though she had muscles from dancing it was never enough to over power her mother.

After her mother threw her inside her room, she slammed the door shut and locked it, yelling at Annabelle that she would go to that audition and that she better get on the show or else. Annabelle walked into her small en suite bathroom, and began to clean the blood from her lip, and out a cold cloth over her right eye where some bruising and swelling had started because her mother had layed one on her fairly hard. She also wrapped a brace around the wrist that her mother had twisted to prevent her from running away. After her routine self health check she put on the music that Corny and his merry clan of morons danced to and began to practice.


	2. Meeting Miss Baltimore Crabs

_Italic writing is Annabelle's thoughts _

**Bold writing is Velma's thoughts**

The Corny Collins Show kids always got special treatment. They left school an hour early to reahurse. They hardly ever got a detention even when they were in the wrong, and they never had to work for things. And Velma Von Tussle was getting sick of how cocky all these young adults were getting. Thinking that they could push her Amber out of the spotlight, the nerve.

So she came up with an idea, the auditions for the new member were today. She decided that she would pick a girl who looked like she would never try anything like what Tammy had done. A girl who seemed weak, not trying to show off, someone who would blend into the background. Now this girl might be impossible to find but she would try her hardest.

At three O'clock when the council kids came in she started teaching them the cha-cha

"Front step, cha-cha-cha, back step cha-cha-cha, side step, front step, back, and turn."

Without even looking back she could tell that the audition-ees had entered the room. They didn't sound very graceful loud noise steps trying to be the first in the room. Whispers that sounded more like shouts it just wasn't pretty.

"Oh my god, Penny, there's Link, Link! I can't believe I'm really here auditioning!

I can't believe I'm really here watching you audition! "

Annabelle scoffed when she heard this exchange between the two girls, she couldn't believe how goo eyed the one girl was getting over Link.

_I really hope this girl doesn't honestly think she has a shot in hell of getting on this show. Not to be rude, but these people probably won't even think twice about letting her on. I mean she's huge, some people just don't have any common sense._

"Front step, cha-cha-cha, back step cha-cha-cha, side step, front step, back, and, oh, Amber, look at this motly crew!

Things sure have changed since when I was crowned Miss Baltimore Crabs!"

As Velma looked back at the girls, she was appalled that this is the best that they could bring out. But then one girl caught her eye, she was right on the end. There really wasn't much to her, she was a tall yet petite redhead, wait not red more an auburn. She was wearing a simple spagehtit strapped navy blue dress, with white accents, and her hair in a very un-hairsprayed ponytail. And she was pretty, not that big fake make-up plastered pretty that all the other girls had, but an understated beauty. She had soft yet sharp features, full lips and big eyes.

**I think we've found out new council girl. This girl is NOT show off-y NOT too pretty, and she seems quiet! I just love how things always work out for Miss Baltimore Crabs. Let's just hope she can dance. **

"Oh, my God how times have changed, these girls must be blind, or completly deranged!

But time seemed to halt, when I was Miss Baltimore Crabs.

Amber, that move is far too dirty!"

"Mother, wake up from that dream of yours, this isn't 1930!"

_Mother? Oh so that's how she can be so bratty and still be employed by this show. God she looks like a carbon copy of her mother. Jeeze the prime example of the saying "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" But her mother does look a little colder than Amber. Let's just hope she likes the way I dance, or else..._

Annabelle shivered at the thought of what would happen if she didn't get on the show. Life as she knew it would probably end.

"You can laugh, but life's a test!

Don't do this, don't do that!

Remember, Mother knows best!

And the crowns in the valt

from when I won Miss Baltimore Crabs"

"These steps are perfect ammunition."

_Ammunition? for what? these people take this show WAY to seriously._

"Let me show you how your Mommy dear,

took out the competition.

Girls, go get 'em, boys lets ramba!

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8

Those poor runner ups

might still hold some grudges

They padded their cups

But I screwed the judges!

Those broads thought they'd win,

If a plate they would spin in their dance...not a chance!!

Boys, put me down!

Oh, good morning ladies, lets see what you got!"

_Isn't she a little to old to be dancing around with teenaged boys?_

"Twist, twist, twist, twist, mashed potato, mambo!"

_Honestly that's our audition dance. pfffft. and I was nervous._

"Ready? Begin.

On my show you'll never find a thrusting hip or backbone grind!"

"Was that a dance for fleas and ticks?"

_Ok now I'm a little nervous that little fat ones dancing was actually what I normally see on this show. And they're being awfully critical. Maybe I should smile, and make it look more effortless._

"Oh, you should have seen my bag of tricks!

Oh I hit the stage

Batons ablaze

While belting Aida

and preparing SOUFLEES!

But that triple somersault

Is how I clinched Miss Baltimore Crabs!"

_Well Miss. Von Tussle has officially left her body behind. It almost looks like she's dreaming while standing. She's just staring blankly at the wall. _

_Oh wait hear she comes. _

"Proceed."

During the girls questioning, Velma has a chance to get a closer look at the girl she had spotted earlier.

**What beautiful green eyes, and she can dance! Well somewhat, she's nothing like my Amber. You're right she's a lot more graceful. Woah was that a compliment? Where did that come from. Come on focus Velma.**

"Are you scared, we're on live?"

"No, I'm sure I can cope."

"Well, this show isn't broadcast in

Cinemascope!"

_OOff that was a low blow, hope that girl doesn't take it too seriously. I mean she's big but not THAT big._

"I never drank one chocolate malt

no desserts for Miss Baltimore Crabs!"

"This one will never get a date in those hand-me-down clothes!"

_Now that was just mean and uncalled for. Guess her mother never taught her "if you don't have something nice to say don't say anything at all" _

"Kid, she'll never get a date

'til Daddy buys her a new nose!

I would say

Oy gevalt!!...

If I wasn't Miss Baltimore Crabs"

_Well no wonder her mother never taught her that. She didn't know about it herself._

"Do you dance like you dress?"

"Amber, theres no need to be cruel."

"Would you swm in an intergrated pool?"

_Uh oh Don't answer that! Just say NO! _

"I sure would! I'm all for intergration! It's the new frontier!"

_Damn. Well if she wasn't all ready out she is now._

**The nerve of that girl, intergration is not the way of the Corny Collins show. I mean Negro day is nice and they are all very talented but it would NEVER work.**

**"They are below us" as my mother so flatly put it. **

"Not in Baltimore, it isn't.

And may I be frank?

First impressions can be tough

and when I saw you I knew

if your size weren't enough

your last answer just blew it!

and so my dear

so short and stout

you'll never be in

so we're kicking you out!

with your form and your face

Oh, but it isn't your falt!

You're just down with a case of Miss Baltimore

Crabs!!...Ugh, you may go."

_Do they want us all to leave?_

"I think they secretly liked you!"

_Wait what is that little colored girl doing on the set. Oh no she's gonna try and audition. Ooo I wouldn't do that if I were her. _

"May I please audition?"

"Of course not

but you can bow and exalt

'cause I am Miss Baltimore Crabs!"

Annabelle looked at the little girl. She was so crushed, that Annabelle felt like reaching out and saying "it's not you, it's just bad timing. You'll get your turn." But if anyone from the council saw she would lose what ever shot she had at this spot. She started to gather her school things and head back to school with the rest of the girls when she heard

"You there, in the blue dress." She flipped around to see Velma Von Tussle hovering over her.


	3. A New Girl Found

Velma turned around to face where the audition girls, had been standing. She looked around for the girl in the blue dress. She spotted her about to leave. She started after her.

"You there, in the blue dress" Velma spoke as she reached the girl.

"What is your name?"

"Uh.. Annabelle.. miss." Annabelle looked up to meet Velma's cold ice blue eyes, it sent a shiver down her spine. But not in a bad way, which confused her.

"Annabelle, you were the only one today who showed any talent."

"Thank you."

"I want you to go home and change into something more suitable for dancing. Then at 4:45 come back to the station so that I can show you the dances. If you pick them up fast enough then you may be on the show. But I only show things once, and we don't have that much time, so be prepared."

As Velma was saying all of this, she was close enough to Annabelle to notice that one of her eyes looked slightly puffy, and her lip was a little swollen and discolored. She went to comment on those things but decided against it. She knew what it was like to want to hide any imperfections.

Annabelle could tell that Velma was analysing her face so she quickly dropped her head down to pick up her bag. Saying a quiet thank you she left the TV station.

After Annabelle left Velma went to inform Corny that she had found the replacement.

"Really? When do I get to meet her?"

"Well she will be here at 4:45 so that I can teach her the dances, but I don't want her to be distracted by anything Corny. I will introduce you briefly then you must leave."

"Awh can't I stay and help you teach her?" Corny whined. Velma knew that all he wanted to do was to see if she was better than Amber, so that he could have another council member in his crusade to destroy her child's dream of stardom. She would not have that.

"No Corny. Now just go do the show." Corny just scowled and left.

Annabelle went back to school, and like she thought got a detention. She sat in the detention room with all the colored people, and for the first time noticed how well they danced. It wasn't like the stiff moves they had on Corny's show. No their moves flowed, were very expressive, even at some point a little dirty. She would have joined in their dancing but was to intimidated by them, so she decided to just sit there and wait out her detention. Then something caught her attention, the chubby girl from the audition was up there dancing with one of the guys. She didn't want to be recognized so she hid behind her history book for the remainder of the detention.

When the bell rang she rushed out of the class room as fast as she could, she was supposed to meet her note buddy, to get the notes that she had missed from class, but she only had 45 minutes to go home change and get to the station.

She reached her house at 4:20 after practically running the whole way. She was about to jump into the shower when she heard her mother.

"ANNABELLE!!" Annabelle heard the slight slur in her mothers voice which was quite odd considering her mother hardly ever drank.

"Y..Yess mother?"

"Did you do well at the auditions?"

"Yes mother Miss Von Tussle wants me to go back to the station to learn the rest of the dance moves for tomorrows episode." Annabelle said with a hint of pride, thinking that there was no way her mom could be disappointed in her this time.

"Tomorrow's episode? What you weren't good enough to go today. I told you to practice more DIDN'T"T I! DAMMIT ANNABELLE! Why don't you ever LISTEN!?"

Her mother bellowed as she came after Annabelle arms trying to make contact with any part of Annabelle's body. Annabelle tried to run but her mother shoved her to the ground, and kicked her twice in the ribs, and once in the face.

"NO MOM STOP! You're hurting ME!" She screamed the loudest she'd ever screamed and shoved her half in the bag mother off her, and ran for her room.

"Annabelle you better not be late for that damn dance lesson, and you better be perfect tomorrow, because if I don't see your face on camera more than that beautiful Amber girl you'll get a worst beating and practice until your feet BLEED!"

Annabelle reached her room and collapsed in a heap near her bed holding her ribs an face, which was now bleeding. It was now 4:30 and she was going to be late. She rushed in the bathroom and cleaned up the blood off of her face, and wrapped a tenser band around her ribs. She then went and changed into her simplest dress with her dance heels. After she was done with that her nose, which had been bleeding, had stopped. She took out her make up and carefully applied some make up to cover up the bruise forming on her cheek, and reapplied it to her eye. Then put on blood red lipstick to cover up the discoloration in her lip, from it being split open. Once that was done she looked at the clock which read 4:43 she had two minutes to get to the station.

Velma was waiting patiently at the station, she looked at the clock for a fifth time it read 5:00 and Annabelle was still no where in sight. The show was coming to an end and the boos man wanted Corny to meet with her as soon as it did.

**That girl is going to be in so much trouble when she gets here, I am going to work her to the bone. **

The quick clacking of heels hitting the floor roused Velma out of her train of thought.

Moments later standing in front of her was a very apologetic Annabelle in a simple dress and small heels. Velma was about to speak when Corny popped up behind her hand extended.

"Hello, you're the new dancer right? I'm Corny Collins. It's nice to meet you."

Annabelle took his extended hand and gave it a quick shake.

"I'm Annabelle, it's nice to meet you to."

"Well now that you two have met I'd like to get to teaching her the dance moves do he is prepared for tomorrow, so Corny, if you'll just excuse us" Velma said taking advantage of the silence, she was quite surprised that Annabelle was gushing over him like most of the girls did. She found it refreshing.

Annabelle turned and followed Velma out on to the set of the show, but she turned too fast and whimpered in pain.

"Annabelle?"

She realized that Velma had heard her and covered up any look of pain on her face before facing her.

"Yes?"

"Please come over here, now I'm going to play the Corny Collins theme song so you can just show me how much you know of it, and we can go from there."

"Uh..."

_Crap Crap Crap, how do you tell the manager of the show that you don't know ANY of the opening credits?_

_"_Is there a problem with that?" Velma turned to face Annabelle giving her a cold stare.

"It's just that.."

"Yes?"

"I don't know any of the opening."

Velma just stood there dumbstruck.

**WHAT? how could this girl not know ANY of the Corny Collins opening!**

"It's just I've never had a chance to really sit down and watch it I'm very into my school work, and my mother is very strict. So I've only really seen a few times. "

Annabelle knew she was lying, she just hoped that Miss Von Tussle didn't pick up on that.

"Ok well this just means that we will be here longer than what I had originally planned, let's start from the beginning."


	4. Danced Till You Cried

"And 1 2 3 turn, run run run. Stop around Corny and wave at the camera"

It was now 7:00 at night. It had taken Annabelle 30 minutes to learn the whole Corny Collins routine, which shocked Velma, and then the rest of the time was spent learning the dances that were to be shown tomorrow, and perfecting the opening.

**Wow this girl is really picking the dances up quick, but I can't make it seem that I'm easy on the girls maybe I'll make her do it one more time, and her smile seems a little forced, we'll have to fix that. **

Annabelle felt as though she would pass out from the pain in her ribs, she silently thanked whoever came up with these dance moves, because even though they were lifeless and stationary, they didn't hurt as much as a ballet routine would at the moment. She was also very hungry, because of her mothers little tantrum, Annabelle had been unable to grab anything to eat before she left.

_Please let this be the last one, please please please! _

"Annabelle I want you to run through the last half of the opening just once more, from roll call."

"Wait what? I just did that perfectly though, right? I need to get home to finish some school work and eat!"

"You haven't eaten? Well why the hell not you were nearly 15 minutes late, what were you doing in all that time?"

Annabelle grimaced she wished she could just learn to hold her tongue now she would have to lie, again. She didn't understand why she didn't like lying to this person, I mean she had no problem lying to the doctors or child services. But something about the way Velma looked at her made her want to tell the truth.

"I..uh.. got detention for skipping school, and then I had to go and collect the notes that I had missed, so by the time I got home I rushed around and had no time to eat." She finished her sentence and looked down to the ground.

Velma walked over to Annabelle, and noticed a string near the bust of her dress, she went to pull it off and just grazed Annabelle's ribs. This made Annabelle jump back in pain, and surprise.

"Annabelle what's wrong?" Annabelle looked up into her eyes, all full of pain and fear.

"Nothing, you just startled me." She lied, her eyes flickering back down to look at the ground.

"You're lying." Velma stated taking a step closer to Annabelle reaching to lift her shin up to look into her eyes again. but Annabelle moved away.

"I'm fine Miss Von Tussle now if you wouldn't mind I would like to get home now."

With that Annabelle pushed past Velma and headed for the doors, trying to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall.

Velma just stared after her, then walked into her office.

"I need to find a way to get her to talk."

"Wait what am I saying, I just met this girl. Why should I care what she does and doesn't want me to know."

"Because you wish someone had been there for you."

"No I don't I'm glad I had to do it on my own, it made me stronger"

"No what it made you was numb and distant."

"Shut up.. wait why am I talking to myself. Lord I need therapy!"

Velma cradled her head in her hands, then got up and drove home.

Annabelle hadn't realize how late it had been when she left the station, she should have been more careful walking home, but thankfully nothing happened. When she arrived home, she fished for the key that was under the door mat, and quietly inserted it into the lock. She tip-toed across the hall and into her bedroom, she had been quiet as a mouse. Annabelle realised that she would have to wake up extra early tomorrow morning if she was going to get a shower in. She hated feeling dirty, she always felt the need to always have a shower everyday. Which is also part of the reason she never spent a lot of time doing up her hair, but I guess she was going to have to start.

_Oh mother's just going to love that, ugly old witch. I hate her! I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER! _

With that Annabelle collapsed on her bed sobbing, 1 because her body ached all over, and 2 because she wished she had just told Miss Von Tussle what was the matter, she wished she could be held by someone who seemed to understand her like no one else. But that would never happen.


	5. Then I Let You In

The next day had passed by quite uneventfully. Annabelle had been introduced to all the girls, and because it was her first day she got most of the camera time, which pissed off a certain Von Tussle but made her mother happy enough to not hit her.

After the show ended Velma Called a meeting with all the council members.

"All right everybody since we are hosting the sock-hop on Sunday, we all need to be fitted for new outfits. For the fittings I want the girls here by 10:00 and the guys 11:00. We will stay here and rehearse, until about 4:00 is that clear?"

"Yes Miss Von Tussle"

Velma looked around the room and tried to spot Annabelle, but she was too late, because Annabelle had already started for the door.

Annabelle woke up the next morning to find her entire living room destroyed, and her mother passed out on the couch. She nearly cried when she noticed that her favorite picture of her father had been smashed and burned. Her parents had, had a nasty divorce, and her mother was granted custody. She never got to talk or her father again. Then a few years ago they got a letter saying that he had been killed while on duty. Her father had been a great police officer, and the photo had been the one that was at his funeral. A buddy of his had sent it over along with his badge. But she couldn't cry, it would make her eyes too puffy and people would ask questions, especially Velma. She just couldn't have anybody breathing down her neck right now. No matter how much she wanted someone there.

Velma was the first to arrive at the station. She entered the dressing rooms and waited for the rest of the council members, she was the only one there because she had allowed Amber to stay over at Shelley's house last night. She hadn't wanted her daughter to sit up waiting for her to get home last night. She drove a round Baltimore looking for Annabelle, just to make sure she had gotten home safely, but she never saw her.

Velma sat paitiently waiting for Annabelle, she had gotten through all the girls, which took all of 30 minutes, because none of the girls had grown much since their last measurements. So the only one left was Annabelle, Velma was getting worried, she didn't even know if this girl had gotten home last night.

Annabelle had finished cleaning up the living room, she carefully picked up what was left of her fathers photo, and hid it in her room. Unfortunately when she picked up the photo she cut her hand.

"Shit." She quickly grabbed a dish towel and wrapped it around her hand, hoping to stop the bleeding.

She numbly went and took a shower, then bandaged her hand. She made her hair a little higher than normal and applied her make-up thickly so that her bruises wouldn't show through, and again made her lips blood red. After that she made sure that her tenser band fit seamlessly under her dress, and slipping on a pair of gloves to cover her the gash in her hand, headed for the TV station. She knew she would be even later, but she decided to walk instead of run, because her ribs still hurt terribly.

Entering the station, Annabelle caught a quick glance at the clock, 10:35,

_Crap, Miss Von Tussle's going to kill me. Maybe if I just explained to her.. no. Can't she'll call the cops. That would be bad. _

Annabelle reached the door to the dressing room, and knocked quietly.

"Come in." Velma replied in a low icy tone. Annabelle slowly opened the door, and slipped in shutting it closed behind her.

"Annabelle this is the second time you've been late since we hired you. Once more and you'll be off the show. Do you understand?

Velma was angry by this point, she hadn't even looked up to talk to Annabelle. She just kept her face down and scribbled something on the paper she had in front of her.

"Yes Miss Von Tussle, I accidentally knocked over my..."

"I don't want excuses. Just turn around and I'll start measuring."

Annabelle was a little nervous that Velma would feel her tenser band and ask questions again, but she did as she was instructed to do anyway.

Velma lifted her head up, and was met with the view of Annabelle's practically perfect figure in front of her.

**She has such a great body, I wish Amber would care more about her body. All she does is fill it with junk food, she only does it when she thinks I'm not looking, but I see it. This girl though, she is just so fit and graceful looking. I just wished that I could figure out what's troubling those big green eyes of hers, so wide and shi.. God I have to stop doing that! She's 17 AND competition to Amber. Focus!**

Velma grabbed the measuring tape from off her desk and knelt behind Annabelle. She started with her waist, 26, then skimming her hands down Annabelle's sides, she took her hip measurements, 35.

**Such soft curves, god I remember having that body. I just hope she isn't forced to give it away to men, like I was. **

Sleeping her way to the top was the only way Velma knew how to function, when she was younger. That was all her mother taught her to do. She was never the prettiest or smartest, but she was the freest. Her mother always said "Velma you can either lose truthfully or win anyway you can, but you are not dropping out." It wasn't until later on did she realise she could have been so much more, but it was too late, she was already too far in life to start over.

Velma's hands were so comforting, yet so frustrating the way they skimmed from her waist to her hips, made her want to scream. But she didn't want them to move. She also knew where the next measurement was, her chest. If Velma even went near her ribs, she would scream, and her secret would be out.

_Oh those hands, why couldn't she take measurements like mother always does, forcefully and rough. Her fingers are so delicate, it's like she's holding crystal. But she has to stop. _

"Miss Von Tussle.."

"Shh.. I just have one more measurement to take"

"No wait I can just tell you what it is.."

"No. because you might be wrong." She said as she started the path up Annabelle's body towards her chest, not breaking contact.

"Miss Von Tussle please." Annabelle pleaded, but Velma ignored this, halfly because she knew that Annabelle was hiding something and just too proud to say it, but halfly because she didn't want to lose the feel of Annabelle's body under her hands. Which confused her to no end, why couldn't she let this girl go.

When Velma's hands got too close to Annabelle's ribs, Annabelle grab her hands and violently pushed them away and took a quick step forward, away from Miss Von Tussle.

"Please, don't push this any farther Miss Von Tussle, it is none of your concern. I'm fine. " Annabelle's voice was ice cold, she didn't like it when people invaded her private life.

"Annabelle you're lying, please just let me in, tell me what hurts, I promise I won't ask any questions." Annabelle turned around and gazed into her eyes searching for any sign of trickery, or diseat, or worst pity, but found none.

"Fine." She sighed defeated, as she turned back around to face the door.

Velma took this as a sign, and started to undo the back of Annabelle's dress, she felt Annabelle's breath catch in her throat when Velma's long cool fingers made contact with her bare skin. Then she spotted the tenser band, she finished pushing Annabelle's dress down off her shoulders, leaving it to rest on her hips, and started to unravel the band ever so slowly, to not hurt Annabelle.

As the tenser band fell to the floor, Annabelle flipped around to face Velma.

"Oh Annabelle"


	6. And Pushed You Back Out

Velma gasped once she saw the intensity of the bruising on Annabelle's ribs, there was a rainbow of colors, from almost charcoal black, to a reddish purple.

Annabelle hung her head down, ashamed that she let someone see her faults, especially this someone who she just met. Then she grew angry, this woman didn't deserve to see her like this. She had hidden it before why change now? But the way she had caressed her, sent shivers down her spine. No she'd just have to shut Miss Von Tussle out, that was the only thing she could think of.

"Are you happy now?" The coldness of Annabelle's voice startled Velma, she pulled her eyes up from the bruises and looked into Annabelle's eyes.

"Is this what you wanted to see? Huh? My pain, my imperfections? Do you feed off of others weaknesses? Well let me tell you this. These are not a weakness, you can't exploit them to make me do things. I'll do the show like a perfect little pop tart, and you will never get this close to me again!"

With that she ripped herself out of Velma's arms, through the rest of her dress on and stormed out the doors, not caring about the tenser band she had left or that her dress was still half open when she walked out into a waiting room full of the council boys.

"Hey Annabelle!.. wait are you alright?" Link reached out to grab Annabelle's hand, but she rushed passed him so quick, mumbling something about being fine, that he accidentally ripped her glove off.

"Wait Annabelle your glove..." As Link looked down at what must have been a white glove, he noticed the huge blood stain in the palm of the glove. He quickly stuffed it into his pocket,

"Link" Velma screeched

"I'll have to ask her about this later." he mumbled to himself, rushing off into the dressing room.

Annabelle busted through her front door sobbing, and headed straight for her room, but she was intercepted.

"Annabelle where the hell have you been all morning!" Her mother bellowed.

"I was at a dress fitting, mom, for the show." She quietly replied, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"I fell on the way home."

"SMACK" Her mother hit her full force across the cheek.

"Why the hell d'you do that for? You stupid klutz. You better not have been seen, do you have ANY idea how embarrassing you are to me. God, you better not fall on the show, or you'll wish you never had legs to dance with!"

With that her mother gave her another slap across the face, that was so hard Annabelle thought that her jaw may have shattered. Annabelle ran to her room, holding her face, not making a single sound. She was numb inside, and out. She walked over to her mini fridge and got some ice for her cheek. She then started to pack a bag. She packed for a day, because she knew she couldn't hide away forever, but she just wanted this one night to be all hers. The first place she thought of heading off to was the dance studio close to the high school, but unfortunately the woman running it was out on vacation. So the next spot she thought of was the TV station, she could go there for the rest of the day, and run normal rehearsal and then just hide out near the dressing rooms until the next day. Then in the morning she could leave the station really early before anyone knew she had spent the night, and maybe go grab something to eat, and arrive back in time to get her new outfit and leave for the sock-hop. It was the perfect plan.

Velma was absolutely certain that Annabelle wouldn't show up for rehearsal, so imagine her shock when she turned around and saw Annabelle dancing the "Maddison" with the rest of the group. She had a huge bright smile on, but Velma knew better, she knew it was fake. A mask, to keep the rest of the world out. Velma understood this, but every time she tried to get near her, Annabelle would twirl or spin away. Velma finally decided that she would catch her at the end of practice. With that she left the studio floor and headed to her office

_Finally, I thought she was never going to stop trying to talk to me. Oh great here comes Link, he's really sweet, but oh so dumb. I really don't have the patience to talk with him._

"Hey Annabelle."

_Ugh._

"Hey Link, uh about earlier I'm sorry I rushed out like that, I just had somewhere to be."

"Oh well uh I accidentally grabbed this." Handing over the glove she had been wearing this morning.

_Crap, it's got a huge blood stain on it._

"Thanks Link."

"Well I hope you got that hand of yours checked out, what happened anyway?"

_Quick think of a lie._

"Well I was rushing this morning to be here on time, and I dropped my juice jug. It shattered and I tried to clean it up quickly but I accidentally cut myself. I knew that if I had gone to the doctors I would have been really late for the fitting, so I just wrapped it and put a glove over it. I guess I didn't wrap it well enough, sorry if I scared you."

"No I was just wondering what had happened, just try and be a little more careful the next time you handle glass there little darlin."

"Ya, thanks Link."

"LINK!"

"Well you better go see Amber."

_.. before she throws a bitch fit.. again. _

"Ya you're right. See ya Annabelle."

The dance practice ended and Annabelle quickly snuck off to the dressing room areas before anyone started to look for, like Miss Von Tussle or Corny. She didn't know why but Corny kept trying to get her on board with his little clan of "I want to de-crown Amber" councilettes. Like honestly she really didn't care or need that kind of pressure on her at the moment, all she wanted to do was get through this last year, and go off to dance school, hopefully on a scholarship.

Meanwhile, Velma had just finished up some paper work, and glanced over to the clock.

**4:00, alright it's now or never, well kind of. Remember Velma approach slowly. Don't push. Keep mind open.**

With that Velma exited her office, and scanned the room for Annabelle. She saw Tammy, Amber and Shelly squabbling over something. Then she spotted Link, Brad, and Fender showing each other how to properly slick hair back... using saliva. She saw the rest of the Council kids just gathering up their things, getting ready to go home. But she didn't see Annabelle. She started asking around to see if any of the kids had seen her leave, none of them had. Velma decided to go and search the dressing rooms, little did she know hat she had just missed Annabelle by a couple minutes. Annabelle had decided that she had better hide somewhere just in case someone came looking for her.

**Fine I'll just go to her house. Oh maybe I shouldn't, maybe I'm just making a mountain out of a mole hill... No this girl needs help and I'm going to help her no matter what.**


	7. Mothers

Approaching Annabelle's front door, Velma took a deep breath

OK , the mother must know something. God what if ti's a boy who's abusing her. What if she thinks she can't get out of it.

Velma shuddered at the thought on Annabelle being beaten by some jack ass on a power trip. She convinced herself that all this worry was for business. She couldn't afford to have another girl go on leave.

This is all for the show. We need her focussed and strong. Right. That's it the show. Ok Velma knock.

So she did, and she waited, and waited. Then knocked again. Then she heard shuffling, and something that sounded like a curse. She leaned in closer to the door to get a better listen, when all of a sudden the door swung open A very disheveled apparently recently woken woman answered the door.

"I don't want what you're selling so go away." Almost slamming the door in Velma's face but Velma stuck her foot out stopping it.

"Actually, I'm the producer of the Corny Collins Show I'm here to talk about your daughter Annabelle."

"Oh Christ what has she done now. I swear to God that girl has got two left feet and half a brain, when she gets home..."

Shocked, Velma quickly rushed to Annabelle's defense.

"No, quite the opposite she has been do exceptionally well. She picks up moves mush quicker than most of the seasoned dancers"

"Then why are you here?" Said Annabelle's mother looking down at the glass in her hand dissapointedly because it was empty.

"Well... I don't feel discussing it on your front porch, may I come in?"

Moving to the side to allow Velma in Annabelle's mother headed over to the liquor cabinet to pour herself another drink. Downing it she turned to Velma.

"Want one?"

"No, no thank you."

Seems a little early to be drinking, oh well maybe one of those days.

Surveying the room, Velma noticed something looked out of place, a little less that perfect. Then her eyes fell upon some broken glass on the floor.

"Oh what happened."

"My klutz of a daughter, that's what." Annabelle's mom spat venomously.

Taken aback by her tone Velma realized she hadn't told the woman her name, nor did she know hers.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Velma." Stretching her hand out to shake the other woman's

" Katherine." Promptly ignoring Velmas outstretched hand and making her way over to he siting area.

"Well shall we get on about what you're doing here, since it must be so important, considering you couldn't just call."

"Oh yes of course. Um does Annabelle have a boyfriend or a male she may hang around with a lot?"

"God know, who would ever date her. I mean really she isn't the most beautiful thing is she. You know I always wished she'd looked more like that Amber now she's beautiful. Isn't she?"

What is she talking about Annabelle is gorgeous. She had that natural beauty everyone wanted but not many achieved.

"Well I am quite proud of my daughter she is quite beautiful."

"Oh my God, I knew you looked familiar. Wow you must be honored to have such an amazing daughter."

"Well, yes of course, but that's not why I'm here. I'm worried about Annabelle we were in a fitting earlier this morning and..."

'Wait let me guess didn't fit into anything. Honestly I don't understand how she even got onto the show.."

Now Velma was just getting annoyed. This woman would not stop putting down her own daughter, just kept going on and on how wonderful all the other kids were, how special. Did she really not see the amazing daughter she had right in front of her?

"I think Annabelle's being abused."

This stopped Katherine cold in her tracks. Downing the rest of her drink she turned to stare at Velma.

"Why, what has she said?"

"Pardon?"

This was not the reactoin she was expecting. I mean she may not worship her daughter (that was blatanly ovious) but every mother must at least care enough to worry when a stranger says something so serious.

"Whatever she's told you is a lie. You know I've tried to set her straight, but she's just so compulsive." Katherine stated standing up walking back over to the liquor.

"What no, she hasn't said anything. I saw the bruising in the fitting." Following Katherine standing across from her on the opposite side of the counter.

"Well like I said she's a gigantic klutz with two left feet." Laughing it off and downing another drink

"No these weren't just little scrapes and bumps. They were massive and angry looking... "

Scoffing Katherine replied, "How could a bruise be angry?"

"That's not the point, " Velma exasperated. "don't you care what's happening to your daughter."

Slamming her glass down on the table Katherine looked back up a Velma. "You know what. I think you should start worrying about your own daughter, more than my snot nosed brat."

"Excuse me?"

'You heard me. You've completely let her career go. I mean if she were mine, she would already be a national household name." Katherine spat.

Now Velma was just full fledge furious with this woman, Annabelle deserved so much better than this.

"I come in here and tell you your daughter's being beaten, and you say that. What is wrong with you?"

Throwing her glass down on the counter Katherine rounded the table so she was a mere foot from Velma.

"Maybe she asks for it, huh did you ever think of that? Maybe she brings this drama on herself, does things to deserve being smacked around a little. Only way to make her listen and learn. Hmm? ever think of that?"

Velma was shocked, then it dawned on her.

"Oh my god. It's you isn't it. You're the one hitting her aren't you? How could you... I have to leave"

Velma began to turn and leave, but was violently whipped back around by Katherine who had a tight grip on her arm. She began twisting it pulling Velma close, leaning into her ear to whisper.

"You breathe a word of this to anyone and I will deny deny. Who do you think they'll believe the girls mother or you? Now get out of my house!"

With those last words, she dragged Velma to the door opened it and shoved her out with such a force that Velma almost fell over.


End file.
